


See You Later

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: "Now, I walk in despair."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

****

See You Later

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own anything.  
 **Beta:** None  
 **Author’s Note:** I read a few death fics lately and this plot was born. I had to write it even though I am completely against sad stories.

* * *

I stood behind the crowd as your family, friends, and admirers paid their last respects. I watched as your ex-wife cried her heart out. I saw your friends trying to comfort each other, knowing the pain would never ease. 

I don’t know why I came. No one knew of us. You wanted to tell them at Christmas; its four days away. Maybe I will still go through with your wish. You would have wanted them to know that the past year you were the happiest you had ever been. 

I don’t know how they will take it. They might resent me for trying to besmirch your image. 

One by one, people walked by your casket, leaving this desolate place. Each one saw me standing near the back. I am sure they wanted to say disparaging things, but in respect for you, they didn’t. 

I thought back to the night you went to work. You told me ‘I love you’; I said ‘I love you, too’. I never liked your Auror assignments. They sent you away for days. I never thought they would take you away from me. Permanently.

I focused back onto the surroundings. The only people left were your family. I was hoping they would have left. I wanted to be alone with you for one last time.

“Papa?”

I looked down to that innocent voice you adored.

“Yes, Scorpius?”

“Are we going to see Daddy, now?”

Who would have thought our drunken night five years ago would have produced our beautiful son? I will never forget the day I introduced him to you. I never thought you could smile so much.

I stared at his green eyes and had to look away. He reminds me so much of you. I glanced up to see if your family was gone. The only one left was Mrs. Weasley; it will always be Granger, though you never did like me saying that. I might start calling her Hermione now.

“Malfoy, what are you doing here?”

I didn’t know what to say to her. None of your friends still don’t like me very much. I can’t blame them.

“I-I…”

“We’re going to say bye to Daddy.”

I felt my tears slide down my face when I heard our son say those words. I fell to my knees; my grief too unbearable to stand.

“Papa?” our son whispered so brokenly, I tried to hold back my tears. He only has one parent left; he was not going to lose me too.

I pulled him into my arms and held him tight.

I whispered into his ear, “We’re not going to say goodbye. We’re going to say ‘See you later’.”

I felt him nod against my shoulder. Dismissing my Malfoy training, I carried Scorpius into my arms and stood back up to face Hermione.

Her face glistened with fresh tears. 

“How?” She cried.

That one word asked many questions. I knew she meant how were we together, how is Scorpius’s yours, and how did they not know.

“A later time. I- we want to spend some time with him.”

Hermione gave me a brief nod before leaving us alone. I gently kissed Scorpius on his forehead and walked up the aisle towards you. 

How reminiscent; a month ago, I walked towards you in happiness, and now I walk in despair.

**_~fin_ **

* * *

**A/N:** I know there are many unanswered questions in this story, but this is how I wanted it. If you want to know, just ask.


End file.
